A variety of electronic devices, such as computers and servers, comprise various components that may be replaced or interchanged with other components. For example, a computer or server typically has one or more drives. Such drives usually are mounted in a chassis via screws. To service, replace or switch drives, the computer is placed out of service while a technician removes screws and manually disconnects cables to exchange or service the drive, e.g. CD drive or floppy drive.
It would be advantageous to have a technique that facilitates the exchange of drives or a variety of other components used in electronic devices.